The present invention relates to fluid actuated gripper and clamp mechanisms for engaging, transporting, handling and releasing various workpieces and articles by a pair of opposed movable jaw members. More particularly, the present invention is directed to synchronizing mechanisms for fluid actuated clamps and grippers.
Clamp and gripper devices are well known and widely used in a variety of applications, including workpiece machining, component assembly, component and workpiece testing, packaging, shipping, etc. Clamp and gripper devices are typically provided at the ends of robotic arms, or on linear or non-linear transfer devices which are positioned between two or more work stations.
Parallel clamp and gripper devices include jaw members which move linearly between open and closed positions. Examples of parallel clamp and gripper devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,475 to Zajac, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,223 to Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,973 to Zajac, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,413 to McGeachy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,359 to Borcca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,729 to Borcea et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,757 to Huber et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,344 to Takada et al., U. S. Pat. No. 4,768,821 to Hucul et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,806 to Yuda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,100 to Lessway and U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,199 to Zajac. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,806 to Yuda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,100 to Lessway and U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,199 to Zajac.
Parallel clamp and gripper devices which involve the use of opposed fluid actuated pistons to drive opposed jaw members can independently drive the jaw members at different speeds and/or under different forces if the pneumatic or hydraulic systems are not properly balanced. In some circumstances wherein it is desired to have the opposed jaws close at the same speed and/or under the same degree of force, synchronizing mechanisms can be included in parallel clamp and gripper devices. Of the above listed U.S. Patents, most include some type of synchronizing mechanism.
The present invention provides synchronizing mechanisms for fluid actuated clamps and grippers that provide a number of advantages over the prior art.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a synchronizing assembly that includes at least two synchronizing elements which are slidable with respect to one another, configured to move about a common axis which is located between parallel elongate members of a gripper assembly, and which include structure for coupling outer ends thereof to the elongate members.
The present invention further provides a gripper assembly that includes:
a body;
at least one piston provided within a chamber within the body for opposed reciprocal movement therein;
a pair of opposed jaw members with one of the pair of opposed jaw members located at opposite ends of the body and coupled to one of the at least one piston for reciprocal movement therewith between open and closed positions;
two elongate jaw guide members each coupled to one of the pair of opposed jaw members; and
a synchronizing assembly couple to each of the two jaw guide members by mechanical coupling means which only extend into the synchronizing assembly and into the two jaw guide members.